The present disclosure contemplates that many applications require that machine components to be secured to a machine, whether temporarily or permanently. Some examples of this include water treatment applications, hazardous material handling applications, and drilling applications. For example, in oilfield environments, fluid used in oilfield activities must be filtered via a screening process. Failure to keep solids out of the drilling fluid could mean diminished rate of penetration, equipment damage, non-productive time, and higher costs. Further, efficient screening reduces the time required to filter the fluid. Increased fluid capacity of screens allows the filtering process to complete quickly.
The present disclosure further contemplates that one mechanism for separating the contaminants and/or undesirable objects from drilling fluid are screen assemblies in vibratory separators (e.g., shale shakers). Some screen assemblies are held in place by a sealing mechanism. The screen assemblies filter contaminants and/or undesirable objects from the drilling fluid as the vibratory separator vibrates.
Over time, solids from the drilling fluid may collect or build up on a surface of the screen assembly. The solids build-up may prevent the screen from being properly seated and/or aligned in the vibratory separator. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism to secure a screen in a vibratory separator that reduces the build-up of solids in its tracks.
The present disclosure also contemplates that some conventional systems utilize bladders (e.g., pneumatic, water, air, gas, liquid, oil) to secure screen assemblies in a vibratory separator. A fluid media such as air, water, or any similar item is pumped into the bladder causing the bladder to expand and press down on the screen assemblies. This method of clamping allows for a method of changing screens quickly and without tools, increasing the safety of operating the vibratory separator.